Back To School
by kisshustar
Summary: Winry and Ed are made teachers for a day at their old childhood school. But what happens when chalky hands and an empty classroom with two hormonal teenagers come together?
1. Back to School: Chapter 1

Back to S c h o o l !

Chapter 1: Oh, but she can persuade in other ways...

"OW."

Ed's golden eye flew open as the cry reached his ears, making him bolt upright. He'd recognise that voice anywhere; he heard it'd shouting at him too many times for it not to be jammed into his head.

"... Winry?" A hesitant pause creeped its way before his question; he turned his head to see his blonde girlfriend clutching her foot, a upturned box of books and tools on the floor by her.

She sighed, glancing up at him, her blue eyes meeting his amber ones. "I'm fine... Just dropped these." She let go of her foot to vaguely wave a hand in the direction of the box, looking disgruntled by her clumsiness.

A few seconds past before the alchemist was by her side, picking up the box with a frown and rifting through it with one automail hand.

"... Books?" He snorted as he looked at the titles, all of them being about automail and other sorts of mechanical subjects. She glared at him, immediately jerking the box out of his hands, returning it to its original place in her arms.

"Yes... I'm going to teach at our old school for the day, as the teacher's off ill." She said, with a rather proud look, tossing her hair back.

Ed stared. "... Oh."

... He didn't like that look she was suddenly giving him. The floorboards complained slightly as he began to edge backwards, her gaze becoming fierce.

"I _do_ need a model... What do you say, Ed?" She grinned at him, eyes flickering to his automail arm as he pressed himself against the wall.

"M-model?" He was beginning to feel rather disturbed by the way she was eyeing him up, azure eyes travelling... Him, a model? Seriously, he was a State Alchemist, not a... not a MODEL...

And then, before he could even stop her, she was up against him, hands pinning up against the wall with a forceful frown, her voice coming out in a soft murmur.

"Oh come on, it'll be _fun..._"

Ed bit his lip as he tried not to shiver, feeling her body pressed against his...

His stubbornness melted as her lips travelled to his neck, hands splayed as his hesitation of what to do took hold of him.

"N-nnggh... Fine then, fine." He sighed, watching as she pulled back, giving him a triumphant smirk.

"Great! Let's get going then, I have to be at nine..." She glanced at the clock reading 8:45am, and started moving out the door.

Ed sighed, grabbing his crimson coat off the back of the couch as he trailed after her. Damn, she could be persuasive when she wanted to...

Ah well, at least it was better than getting a wrench slammed across his head.


	2. Back to School: Chapter 2

Back to S c h o o l !

Chapter 2: Teachers for a day?

Ed groaned as he slumped back against the desk, watching as crowds of excited children flooded through the classroom door, looking at the new figures in their classroom with curious eyes.

Kids... Loads of them... He could never remember this many being in the class when he was at school, but quite a few years had happened since then, so it was bound to change...

His eyes averted to Winry, who was busy unpacking different tools and books on a table near the front; her face was a bright smile, beaming at any kids she could in an attempt to make a friendly first impression. A few more of the confident ones grinned back, and even the shy ones gave her a small smile in return.

It was amazing; she was practically terrifying when brandishing a wrench at him, yet here she was. He focused on her again, watching out of the corner of his eye as she set all the tools out on the table in a careful order. God, she was beautiful...

A sharp cough snapped him to attention as he found blue eyes glaring at him, hands on hips. She'd caught him staring at places that were all undiscovered to the class of children in front of them. Ed gulped.

"Ed! Don't do that! We're in front of a class of children!" Winry whispered harshly, frowning as a faint blush flooded across her cheeks. The children's shouts grew to mumbles as rows of bright eyes stared at them curiously, wondering what was going on.

The teenager mumbled an apology, twisting the fabric of his red coat in his hands, acting much like one of the schoolchildren himself. Winry sighed.

"Right, children!" She turned back to the front, clapping her hands together, her expression once against one of brightness. Ed sank back into the shadows before eyeing up the teacher's chair, pondering for a moment before sinking into it, placing his boots onto the teachers desk and grinning to himself as he watched Winry's back.

Long blonde hair, hung in a ponytail, swished about as she moved, explaining to the bright kids in front of her about why her and Ed were here.

"... So, your teacher isn't very well today, so me-" She waved a hand behind her, in Ed's general direction, "-and my assistant Edward, are here to teach you about Automail!"

A hand shot up. Ed groaned; first question of the day...

"What's automail?" A little girl with brown curly hair and wide eyes stared up at Winry.

Here we go again... Ed leant back in his chair, muttering to himself as set himself into 'having a crazed automail mechanic for a girlfriend' mode.

This was going to be a long day....


	3. Back to School: Chapter 3

Back to S c h o o l !

Chapter 3: Ed's new career as an Automail model...

"Mmn... Automail... Nngh... No... Not another automail checkup..." Ed moaned as an arm prodded his forehead sharply, a voice cutting into his dozing.

"Ed! Ed, wake up! I need to show the children your automail!" Winry snapped at him angrily, sounding under pressure. Sounds of children giggling reached his ears.

"Huh wha?" Ed shot upright, almost falling out of his chair as the blonde standing over him shook her head in embarrassment. Oh crap, he'd dozed off again...

Then before he even knew it, he was up in front of the class, his heart pounding. Somehow, all those eyes boring into him made him nervous...

He was about to take his shirt off when Winry stopped him, jerking his arms down with an alarmed look.

"I don't think the kids need to see THAT much..." She mumbled, moving his hands to his sides before going round the side of him, holding his automail up.

Ed winced at the jerking of his arm before yawning, glancing to the side boredly as all the parts of his arm started getting named, explained...

He'd almost dozed off against when the bell ringing brought him back to his senses, Winry blinking beside him and letting go of his arm.

"Uhm, okay kids! You can to lunch now..." She said, sounding relieved. Ed's ears almost twitched; did he hear the word _lunch _?!

As the children began to flood out the classroom, he glanced at the teacher for the day; blinking at she sank down into a chair, holding her head in her hands.

"I never thought it'd be as hard as this... They ask so many questions..." Winry sighed, shaking her head. Ed frowned, then suddenly grinned as an idea entered his mind.

"Hm, I could teach them about alchemy..."

Winry snorted a little, looking up at him, moving a few blonde strands out of her face.

"... Well, I suppose it would keep them occupied for the rest of the day..."

Ed nodded, moving to hold his metal hand out to her. "It would! It'd give you a rest for a bit, you look exhausted..."

She smiled down at his automail fondly as her own hand took his, still holding onto it tightly as she stood up.

"Thanks Ed... This whole teaching thing is more tiring than I thought..." She gave him a weary glance, brushing her fingertips along his metal ones before pulling her hand away.

He grinned at her, grabbing her hand again and jerking her into his arms. "I think someone needs waking up..."


	4. Back to School: Chapter 4

Back to S c h o o l !

Chapter 4: It's not just the kids that played at lunchtime...

She broke away from him with a gasp as the bell struck out again, her expression looking alarmed.

"E-Ed, get your top back on before the children get back in here!" She chucked his black t-shirt at his head, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and tying it back up.

Ed rolled his eyes, pulling his top back over his chest. "Relax, they won't notice anything, they're kids..." He smirked at her annoyed expression, raising his arms to tie his own hair back.

The door burst open with a bang, making Winry jump; streams of children began to come back through the door, excited yells still echoing from lunchtime.

He watched her fingers fiddle nervously and almost laughed. It wasn't just the children that had been playing...

Onto the afternoon lessons: alchemy!

Ed clapped his hands, quieting the class, looking down at them all with a golden gaze. They stared.

"Uh... Right kids! Seeing as you've all learnt about automail so far... I thought I'd teach you some alchemy!" He gave Winry a grin, smirking as she rolled those blue eyes of hers at him.

He turned around to draw an transmutation circle on the blackboard, when an outburst of giggling broke out behind him. He heard Winry choke a little beside him, her hand clapping over her mouth.

"Mr. Ed, sir, what's that on your trousers...?" One of the kids piped up, joining in with the uproaring class.

"Huh?" Ed turned his head, twisting round to look at the back of his trousers.

There, as bright as day on the black fabric, was a white, smudged imprint of a hand. The size of Winry's hand.

_"I think someone needs waking up..." He ran his fingers up and down her back, enjoying the feeling of her shivering against him._

_"E-Ed... We shouldn't... What if one of the kids sees us..." Winry bit her lip, going to move away from him. He frowned, and with a swift flick of automail, pulled the blind down behind them._

_"There, sorted." He moved his head down to kiss her, pulling her close against him. She responded, pulling him up against the desk, resting her back against it whilst her fingers clutched the black fabric of his shirt._

_Her hands moved upwards over the skin of his chest, tugging his black shirt up and off his head. His fingers immediately tangled in her hair, removing the band keeping it up and letting it fall loose over her bare shoulders. _

_"W-Winry..." He mumbled her name as she planted kisses down his neck softly, running her hands down his back._

_"Mm..." Her hands travelled further, taking a journey all of their own before they reached their destination, making Ed gasp and close his eyes, groaning._

_.. Had she just _groped _him?_

_They continued kissing each other passionately, Winry giving Ed the same look by tugging his hairband out, his blonde locks falling around his face._

_He grinned._

_... And then the bell rang._


	5. Back to School: Chapter 5

Back to S c h o o l !

Final Chapter (5): Time to play again?

A small groan escaped Ed's lips as he slumped onto the couch, before falling over flat onto his front.

"What a day..."

He felt Winry sit down beside him; he paused, before promptly placing his head in her lap, turning over onto his back. She blushed, starting to play with his hair.

"Mm... I'm just glad that you managed to pass off that mark on your trousers as you 'accidentally sitting on my hand earlier.'" She rolled her eyes, grinning as it was his turn to flush pink.

"It was your fault, you should have washed your hands after using chalk!" Ed scowled, folding his arms.

"Well you should learn to be patient, Mr. Elric!" Winry smirked down at the boy in her lap, running her fingers along his scalp.

A few minutes past in which silence fell, their eyes meeting.

"... I just hope those kids don't tell their teacher..." Winry groaned, raising one hand to rest it against her temple. "My reputation will be ruined!"

"Oh stop worrying." Ed sat up, brushing his hair out of his face. "You worry too much, Win..."

... He paused, and then grinned. "You know... Perhaps I can ruin your reputation even more..."

Her blue eyes became alarmed and then she relaxed, returning his grin with a smile pulling at her lips.

"Oh really, Mr. Elric?" She watched as he leant in closer, his grin getting wider.

"Oh yes, Miss Rockbell..." Ed tilted his head as he planted a kiss on her lips, snaking an arm round her waist.

"Yes indeed."


End file.
